The Purge (John Smith 10)
Story The Forever Knight castle where Lucci is being held comes into view. Then, the scene shifts to a lone Knight going down the stairs. He enters the door on the right, where Lucci was entrapped. Knight: Hello, monster. Just here to tell you that the leaders of the Knights have gathered here, ready to determine your fate. Lucci: (slightly muffled) You’ve tried to kill me for weeks. What makes you think that something as stupid as a meeting will change it? Knight: Just know that your day is coming soon. Lucci: The same goes for you. Lucci’s right arm breaks free from the restraint, grabbing the Knight by the throat. The Knight tries to scream, but Lucci crushes his throat, and drops him to the ground. Lucci breaks his left arm out, and activates the Ultimatrix. He then slaps it down. He turns into Rath, and breaks completely out of his restraint. He unleashes a mighty roar, shaking the room. Rath: FINALLY! NOW, TO KILL THEM ALL! (Rath breaks down the door, and starts moving towards the stairs. He sniffs the air, and turns to the other door. He breaks the door, and sees a green dragon. He breaks the chains off the dragon, the cuffs and the muzzle.) YOU ARE FREE, DRAGON, SIMPLY BECAUSE YOU HAVE BEEN IMPRISONED HERE AS WELL. AND DON’T WORRY! I’LL BE SURE TO KILL EVERY SINGLE KNIGHT FOR YOU. (The dragon nods its head, and breaks the wall down, getting outside. It then spreads its wings, and flies off.) Knights come down the stairs, wondering what the commotion was about. Rath charges forward, and stabs the lead Knight with his claw. He then slams the other Knights into the wall, crushing them. Upstairs, the Knights were gathered, waiting for the leaders to finish their meeting. Then, the door to the basement is broken off, and Rath charges through. Rath: LEMME TELL YA SOMETHIN’ FOREVER KNIGHTS! YOU HATE ALIENS, BUT NOW, YOU WILL LEARN TO FEAR ALIENS! The Knights open fire at Rath, but the lasers bounce off his skin. He charges forward, stabbing every Knight that gets in his way. He slams his arms into Knights, breaking their bones. Rath attacks every single Knight, but doesn’t chase after the ones who retreat. He makes his way to the conference room. In the conference room, several people were yelling at each other. Sir Driscoll, Sir Cyrus, and King Patrick were standing around the round table, while several other Knights, including Winston, Enoch, and Sir Dagonet, were watching. Then, the wall breaks, and Ultimate Rath stands in the hole. Patrick: What is this monstrosity? Ultimate Rath: The monster that sleeps under your bed. The one that if it is ever freed, it will devour everything. And tonight, is the extinction of you Knights. You think you’re better than aliens? Then why am I the one who can kill you with my bare hands? Old Man: We shall see. (Everyone turns, and sees an old man walk in. He has a white beard, wearing a teal shirt and brown pants.) You shall not degrade us any further, alien. Ultimate Rath: Ha! Futile. Ultimate Rath splits into three, and the clones charge the old man. The old man moves at a blinding speed, kicking one clone away. The second clone pounces at the old man, and he jumps over him, stomping the clone into the ground. The third clone approaches, and the old man grabs the tail of the second clone, getting off him. He swings the second clone, and slams him into the third, and lets go. The two clones go flying, and hit the first clone. The three rejoin, and Ultimate Rath hits the wall. Old Man: Squire! Throw me a sword! (Winston grabs a sword, and is about to throw it, when Driscoll stops him.) Driscoll: Who are you to command my men? Winston gets around him, and throws the old man the sword. Ultimate Rath goes to pounce again, when the old man stabs him with the sword, it piercing all the way through him. The old man jumps, and pushes Ultimate Rath into the wall, pinning him to it with the sword. Old Man: Sir George, founder of the Forever Knights. All the Knights in the room gasp, and go onto one knee. Ultimate Rath reverts, and Lucci is gasping in pain. Lucci: You (gasps) are not (gasps) an ordinary human. (gasps) George: No, I’m not. (Turns to the Knights.) My men! For too long has the interests of our society has been separated, and blinded. Our true purpose, is too eliminate all aliens from our planet. (Turns back to Lucci, pulling the sword out. Lucci gasps in pain.) You, are only the first. Lift his arm. We shall take his weapon for ourselves. Winston: But Sir. It doesn’t come off. (Lifts Lucci’s arm up anyway.) George: Either way. (Swings his sword, cutting off Lucci’s arm.) Come. We must establish a new headquarters. George leaves the room, and all the Knights follow. Lucci is laying against the wall, still gasping. End Scene In the air, the dragon is flying through the sky, doing a loop-de-loop, excited that he was free. Then, Jetray approaches. Jetray: Excuse me, can I ask what happened? Dragon: Justice has happened. I am simply stretching my wings before I locate my ship and return home. Why do you care? Jetray: Because the people down below are terrified of an attack by you. Where were you? Dragon: An annoying group of humans called the Forever Knights have kept me captive for 1000 years. Where were you, too busy protecting them to care about me? Jetray: If I knew, I would’ve been there immediately. Dragon: But you didn’t. The Appoplexian did. He is currently killing them all off. I’d do it myself, but I’m ready to go see my family again. Jetray: Fine. I hope you return home safely. (The Dragon doesn’t respond, but flies off. Jetray turns around, heading the other direction.) You guys get that? Kevin: (on speaker) Yeah. Lucci broke out, and has gone on a rampage. Gwen: We’ve got to stop him. Kevin: Why? If you ask me, those Knights are getting what they deserve. OW! Jetray: If Lucci gets out, then there’s no telling the destruction he’ll cause. The Knights are a lesser of two evils. Kevin: Not even an evil. Just crazy. (Jetray lands at the castle, reverting. Kevin’s ship lands a few moments later, and Gwen and Kevin come off.) John: The gate’s open. On your guard everyone. They walk through the hall, seeing Knight corpses lying around. Kevin: Holy. Gwen: He tore threw them all. You still think they deserve this? Kevin: Yeah, I mean no. No. This is wrong. John: Guys! I found a live one! (Gwen and Kevin run over, and the Knight admits a small moan.) Gwen, can you save him? Gwen: I can try. (Raises hands to the Knight, and her hands glow magenta. A few minutes later, Gwen stops the mana, shaking her head.) I’m sorry. His last moments were painless though. (John stands up, concealing his face.) John? John: Come on, let’s keep looking. They keep going, and make their way to the conference room. There, they see Lucci laying against the wall. His body was covered in blood, and he was surrounded by it. Kevin: No way. Even if he’s human now, his body is still as sturdy as an Appoplexian. (John approaches Lucci.) John: He’s been stabbed with a sword. No Knight should have the strength to pierce Lucci with steel, then cut his arm off as well. (Then, Lucci’s hand grabs John by the shirt. Terrified, John knocks it away and steps back.) He’s alive! Lucci: (weakly) Beware. George. Their. Founder. (Lucci releases a sigh, and his head drops.) Gwen: He’s dead. John: Are you sure? Cause the last time I thought he was dead, he came back to life. Gwen: I’m sure. His mana was so faint, that I didn’t notice it. Now, it’s just gone. Kevin: So, it’s over. John: No it’s not. Whoever did this took the Ultimatrix. Gwen: By removing his arm. There’s no way they can use it. John: Maybe. But I’d feel better with it back. End Scene On a hilltop overlooking the city, a boy and girl are sitting in a car. Then, the Forever Knights surround them, wearing new armor. Knight: Get out of the car, alien scum! (Grabs the boy’s face, and pulls off an I.D. mask. It’s revealed to be Pierce. The girl screams, gets out of the car and runs off.) Pierce: Hey! I liked that girl. Knight: Leave this planet at once, alien, or perish. Pierce: Why should I leave? I’m a Plumber, and you can’t force me to leave. Knight: Very well. (The Knight presses the laser lance to him, and fires. Pierce falls to the side, dead.) End Scene John and Gwen are at a table at Mr. Smoothy, while Kevin comes back with smoothies. Kevin: Here you go, guys! (Gives them each a smoothie.) Got you the new flavor, John. John: (sarcastically) Really? What is it? Kevin: Pineapple Butterscotch. (John and Gwen look at him funny.) I wish I could make this stuff up. John: What flavor did you get? Kevin: Blueberry. (Takes a drink.) John: Think I’ll pass. (Pushes smoothie off to the side.) Kevin: Uh-oh. It must be the end of the universe. John: I don’t feel comfortable sitting doing nothing while the Ultimatrix is out in the wind. Gwen: You called Patelliday, and he said that the signal was lost. Maybe it’s no longer giving off a signal being attached to a dead arm. John: Still. (A blue blur passes by, causing John’s smoothie to fall to the ground.) What the? (John turns, and sees Helen.) Helen? Helen: John! I need your help! You have to stop Manny! Gwen: Calm down, and tell us what happened. Helen: The Forever Knights have spread a message to all aliens, leave the planet or perish. They, (sounding upset) they killed Pierce. Kevin: What? The Knights aren’t that bold. Gwen: Maybe with this George guy, they are. Helen: Anyway, Manny went off on a revenge mission. He left his Plumbers’ badge behind, so I can’t track him. I was hoping you could, Gwen. Gwen: Of course. Can I see the badge? Helen: Of course. (Gives the badge to Gwen, and her eyes glow magenta.) Got him. Let’s go. End Scene Manny is fighting a group of Forever Knights. They are riding hover-cycles, firing blasters at Manny. Manny is pushed back by the fire, but charges through. He goes to punch one, which raises a pure energy shield, deflecting the fist. The Knights then swing energy ropes, and wrap them around Manny, capturing him. Manny: (Struggles) Urg. Let me go and fight me like a man. Knight: Sorry, scum. But we don’t play fair with your kind. (Raises an energy sword, when he’s hit by a mana blast. Helen dashes around, knocking the Knights down. Kevin had absorbed metal, and cuts through the rope, freeing Manny. A Knight comes for them, and Manny punches him.) Manny: Oh yeah baby! Now we’re talking. (Gwen releases a powerful mana blast, sending the Knights flying, their weapons destroyed.) Knight: Retreat and regroup! (The Knights get on their hover-cycles, and start to take off.) Manny: Oh, like I’ll let you get away. (Then, Manny is enwrapped in bandages, and lifted off the ground.) What the? (Manny turns, seeing Mummy Dusk holding him up.) Let me go John! Mummy Dusk: Sorry. Can’t do it. (The Knights take off, escaping. Mummy Dusk waits until they are out of sight, then puts Manny down. He then reverts.) Manny: I could’ve finished them off! John: And what would happen? More would come, and you’d just charge head first into your death. Manny: They killed Pierce! John: And you’re on a revenge mission. You need to remember your duty as a Plumber, to protect those who need it. And let me tell you, you’ll kick a lot more butt trying to protect someone as opposed to revenge. (Manny lets out a sigh, as if he calmed down.) Manny: Okay. Who are we going to protect then? John: That’s the spirit. End Scene The gang is on the roof over an alien food market. Aliens had started to gather, in order to receive the day’s delivery. Manny: Are you sure they will appear? Gwen: Positive. If they want to hit a large amount aliens at once, then they have to come here. Kevin: And when they come, we’ll strike them hard. Suddenly, the Knights ride in on their hover-cycles, surrounding and rounding up the aliens. John: It’s go time. (Slaps down Omnitrix.) Goop: Goop! Goop uses his Anti-Gravity Projector to get to the ground, and he forms a barrier around the aliens. Helen and Manny fire blasters at the Knights, forcing them back slightly. Kevin and Gwen jump down, and Gwen fires a mana blast. It hits a Knight, knocking his helmet off. Kevin grabs it and absorbs the metal. Kevin then charges in, going to punch a Knight. That Knight raises an energy shield, forcing Kevin back. He then swings with an energy blade, which is countered by Manny landing on him. Goop leads the aliens away, and fires slime balls at the Knights’s cycles, melting them. The Knights are on the ground, and attack with their energy blades. Goop knocks them away, and sees that they are starting to be overwhelmed. Gwen and Helen were keeping the Knights at bay, while Kevin and Manny are surrounded, taking many lasers. Then, a tank pulls up. Goop: Since when do knights and tanks go together? (Goop sees Driscoll on a cycle next to the tank.) Driscoll: Fire at will. (The tank fires a powerful plasma laser, which hits the building, causing it to crumble. The debris falls towards the aliens, and they scream. Goop moves and catches the debris on his body, melting it. He then comes down, hitting the Omnitrix.) Diamondhead: Diamondhead! (Diamondhead raises his arms into the air, and creates a giant crystal wall in front of them, separating them from the Knights. The plasma tank fires again, slightly shattering the crystal, but mostly reflecting off of it.) Gwen: We can’t hold them off. We’re seriously outnumbered. Helen: We need to get these people to safety. Diamondhead: I’ll leave that to you. I’ll hold them off. (Diamondhead approaches the crystal wall, and phases through it. He appears on the other side, and the Knights open fire on him. He raises his arms, and reflects all the lasers.) Tell your men to hold their fire, Driscoll. I want to make a deal with you. Driscoll: (irritated) Hold your fire. (The Knights stand down.) What do you propose, scum? (Diamondhead reverts.) John: A one-on-one fight. Just you and me. I win, and you stop this genocide. Driscoll: And do I get the aliens when I win? John: I offer myself in exchange for their safety. You get John Smith, the annoying runt who’s caused you guys so many problems. Driscoll: (ponders for a second) Squire! My lance! (A squire comes and hands him a lance.) Very well, John Smith. I accept your challenge. (John slaps down Omnitrix.) Ripjaws: Ripjaws! (Hits Omnitrix) Ultimate Ripjaws: Ultimate Ripjaws! Driscoll raises his lance, pointing it at Ultimate Ripjaws, and fires a laser from it. Ultimate Ripjaws charges forward on all four, the lasers not penetrating his scales. Ultimate Ripjaws swings his claws at Driscoll, but he jumps with incredible power, going over him. Ultimate Ripjaws stops to turn, and Driscoll thrusts the lance into his face. Ultimate Ripjaws raises his head, and bites down on the lance, destroying it. Ultimate Ripjaws: You’ve got some fancy armor there. Driscoll: Yes. Driscoll charges in, punching Ultimate Ripjaws in the face. He stumbles back, and Driscoll pulls back. He mounts his cycle, and pulls out an energy sword. He rides forward, going to strike Ultimate Ripjaws. Ultimate Ripjaws dodges, and Driscoll flies up the side of a building. Ultimate Ripjaws climbs up the wall, following Driscoll. Driscoll goes back down, coming off the wall. Ultimate Ripjaws follows, and Driscoll fires a laser blast from the cycle, hitting the building, causing an explosion that knocks Ultimate Ripjaws off the wall. Driscoll dismounts his cycle, and approaches Ultimate Ripjaws. Ultimate Ripjaws gets up, and the two attack, their fists colliding. Driscoll is knocked back, and Ultimate Ripjaws grabs Driscoll, slamming him into the ground. Driscoll was down. Ultimate Ripjaws: I win, Driscoll. Now fall back. (Ultimate Ripjaws reverts.) Driscoll: (getting up) Urg. I refuse to surrender. John: Remember that I left your castle when you asked. Now, leave and stop your attacks. Driscoll: (Extremely irritated) All Knights! Pull back! (The Knights pull a retreat. John joins the others.) John: Whew! Glad it was Driscoll and not Cyrus. Driscoll is the only Knight who understands anything about honor. Manny: This isn’t over, is it? John: I don’t think so. I don’t think so. Characters *John Smith *Gwen Tennyson *Kevin Levin *Helen Wheels *Manny *Pierce (death) *Dragon *aliens from Market Villains *Rob Lucci (death) *Forever Knights **Sir George **Sir Driscoll **Sir Cyrus **King Patrick **Winston **Enoch **Sir Dagonet Aliens By John *Jetray *Mummy Dusk *Goop *Diamondhead *Ripjaws *Ultimate Ripjaws By Lucci *Rath *Ultimate Rath Trivia *Sir George takes control of the Forever Knights again. *Lucci is killed. *The Dragon mentioned in Joyride (John Smith 10) is freed. *George takes the Ultimatrix for unknown reasons. Category:Episodes Category:Episodes in John Smith 10 Category:Rob Lucci Arc Category:John Smith 10: Forever Knights Category:John Smith 10: Diagon Arc